


Tell Me Your Name (Is It Sweet)

by owlways_and_forever



Series: The Mischief They Create [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Friendship, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever
Summary: Moving into his new dorm, Sirius finds that his neighbor his incredibly annoying. Unless maybe he isnt.
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter
Series: The Mischief They Create [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888561
Kudos: 6





	Tell Me Your Name (Is It Sweet)

“Ba badada badada badadadadada badada badada badadadada!”

Sirius rolled his eyes as the song started for the fourth time. It wasn’t that he disliked the song - actually, it was one of his favourites - but the bloke in the dorm next door seemed positively obsessed and he didn’t have the best singing voice. It was pretty awful. So to be forced to listen to his singing with an appallingly fake Scottish accent was absolute bloody torture.

He heaved a box full of clothes to the floor and wiped at the sweat dripping down his face with his black Clash shirt. He was frustrated with his family, who had unceremoniously dumped him at university and then turned right back around and returned to London, and he was frustrated that he had evidently gotten stuck living next to _the most annoying_ first year on campus.

As the song started again for the fifth time, Sirius let out a groan of irritation and decided he was going to have to take some kind of action. Walking over to the window, he waited for the right line to play, taking a deep breath and then…

“I WAS GOOD, SHE WAS HOT, STEALIN’ EVERYTHING SHE GOT,” he shout-sung, leaning his upper body out the window. “I WAS BOLD, SHE WAS OVER THE WORST OF IT. GAVE ME GEAR, THANK YOU DEAR, BRING YOUR SISTER OVER HERE, LET HER DANCE WITH ME JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT!”

A boy with wild black hair and glasses that sat askew poked his head out of the dorm next door, grinning from ear to ear.

“Well you must be a boy with bones like that!” the boy sang back to Sirius.

“She said you got me wrong…” Sirius continued.

“I would’ve sold ‘em to you if I could’ve just have kept the last of my clothes on!” they finished together.

Sirius laughed, his annoyance dissipating, and the other boy continued to grin widely. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, who are you, and can I have some of your cider?” he called out, nodding his head at the glass bottle in Sirius’ hand.

“Sure thing, come on over!”

Sirius ducked back inside, and a knock on his door followed a few seconds later.

“Sirius Black, welcome to my humble abode,” he said as he swept the door open for the other boy to enter.

“James Potter,” he answered, reaching out to shake hands. “Have you been on a treasure hunt in here or something?”

Sirius glanced around his room, noticing the disarray everywhere. Boxes and clothes were scattered across every surface. It was an absolute disaster of unpacking, since excitement (and definitely not the cider at all) had him too hyper to properly finish anything, leaving all of his tasks only halfway done.

“Er, something like that.” He walked over to his minifridge - the only thing he had finished setting up - and pulled out two cold ciders, downing the last of his old one. “Here you go.”

“Thanks mate,” James replied, stepping further into the small room. “You a big fan of The Fratellis?”

“I like them, yeah, though not so much when they’re being sung on repeat by a stranger,” Sirius teased, taking a sip of his cider. “I’m pretty big into music in general though. I’ve even got a guitar somewhere in this mess.”

“Me too! I kind of assumed as much though, the Clash t-shirt was a bit of a giveaway.” 

“Ah, yeah, it’s one of my favourites shirts,” Sirius replied. “I’m always a bit bummed that I never got to see them tour. If only I’d been born about a decade earlier. Maybe a decade and a half.”

“Oh my gosh, me too,” James replied. “It seems like all the best bands were active in the 80s!”

“Music these days has mostly gone downhill,” Sirius lamented, shaking his head. “Except the Fratellis, and definitely Arctic Monkeys.”

“And don’t forget Franz Ferdinand.”

“Oh and The Strokes!”

Both boys laughed happily, enjoying their newfound friendship.

“Hey! Let’s start a band!” James said eagerly, clearly excited by this new friendship. “Can you imagine how much fun it would be?”

“Let’s not,” Sirius answered, though he felt a bit bad at James’ slightly hurt expression. “I mean, I know I’m a delightful singer and people would cross the world to hear me, but you really need some work, mate.”

James laughed, recognizing the truth in his words. 

“Alright, fine, fine,” he agreed, “not a band then. Perhaps just friends who are mutually appreciative of music.”

“Quite a bulky title,” Sirius mused, feigning deep consideration. “I think best friends would probably do just as well.”

“Ooh, best friends, now that’s got a ring to it,” James replied happily, finally relaxing.

“Do you think that singing together through a window is a weird way to meet your best friend?” Sirius asked.

“Looks like weird is the new normal,” he shrugged. “With the two of us working together, I think it’s probably going to be a really bizarre semester.”

Sirius raised his cider to that, grinning when James reached over and clinked his own glass bottle against it.

**Author's Note:**

> August Auction | Day 5, Auction 1 | [Plot Point] Singing/dancing along to music  
> IPC #171 | [action] Singing  
> 365 #316 | Treasure
> 
> Summer Seasonal Prompts:  
> Days of the Year | International Joke Day | Write something in the humour genre  
> National Anti-Boredom Month | 4. Do a workout | Write about someone trying to work out/get rid of their frustration  
> National Ice Cream Month | 6. Coffee | Hyper  
> Friendship Week | James&Sirius  
> Flowers | 15. Golden Trumpet | [dialogue] “Let’s start a band.” / “Let’s not.”  
> Gryffindor Characters | 26. James Potter I
> 
> August Writing Club:  
> Record Collection | Back to Black | 16. Just Friends | [genre] friendship  
> Bingo | 7. I was joking with my friend and it happened | Write about friends having fun  
> Book Club | Finn | [relationship] best friends, [dialogue] “If you don’t mind me asking, who are you, and can I have some of your cider?”, [phrase] treasure hunt  
> Elizabeth’s Empire | 27. [trope] meet cute  
> Liza’s Loves | 12. I’m going to lean out the window and sing along until you fucking stop and wonder who else is singing  
> Angel’s Archive | 4. Magician’s Red | [trait] Gryffindor student  
> Film Festival | 24. [dialogue] “Looks like weird is the new normal.”  
> TV Spree | 1. [plot point] Starting a new school
> 
> WC: 856


End file.
